POOL PARTY sequel
by Cho Vincelin
Summary: SEQUEL Kegiatan siswa-siswi tingkat SMA akhir yang merayakan ujian akhir mereka dengan cara"PESTA GELAP" yang diadakan salah satu Even Orgenizer, yang mewajibkan para yeoja menggunakan bikini dan para namja yang hanya memakai celana renang. KYUMIN! YEWOOK! HAEHYUK! GS! ADAULT CONTEN!
1. Chapter 1

POOL PARTY sequel.

.

.

.

.

 **GS ! OOC ! KYUMIN ! NC ! DLDR ! Rated M !**

 **Yang masih di bawah umur harap menjauh**

 **Jika bahasanya tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian langsung tinggalkan FF ini**

 **Saya terima Kritik dan Saran kalian Tapi saya TIDAK TERIMA KALAU SAYA DI BASH APA LAGI CERITANYA**

 **Intinya DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Donghae

Hyolin Sistar

Bora Sistar

Soyou Sistar

 **ANY ELSE**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **READERS. SARANGHEYOOOOOOOOO...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah ternama dan elit di kota Seoul sedang terjadi keributan, siapa lagi yang membuat keributan di pagi hari yang indah ini adalah para siswi yang mengidolakan ketiga pangeran di sekolah mereka. Selain tampan mereka juga ahli dalam segala hal, kalau bisa dibilang Multi Talented, kembali lagi ke ketiga pangeran di sekolah ini, hey... mereka tampan nya bukan main selain tampan mereka punya kekayaan yang berlimpah sampai tujuh turunan apalagi yang paling muda di antara mereka. Siapa yang penasaran dengan ketiga pengeran ini? Mereka adalah Kim Yesung Yang Paling Tua diantara mereka, yang bisa menjadi penegah diantara dua dongsaeng nya, yang kedua adalah Lee Donghae, namja yang satu ini selain mirip ikan ia mempunya sifat yang childish dan mempunyai senyum yang menawan tapi tak kalah menawan dengan yang satu ini, dia adalah yang paling muda, Cho Kyuhyun, Paling muda, paling tampan, paling kaya, dan paling segala-galanya, pokoknya kesempurnaan ada di Kyuhyun.

Sungguh pagi yang indah ini harus di rusak oleh teriakan cempreng dari para siswi yang mengidolakan mereka, tapi bagi mereka bertiga teriakan itu sudah biasa menjadi sarapan pagi mereka, jelas saja karna kejadian ini bukan pertama kali tapi ini sering terjadi kalau mereka lewat dimana pun selain sekolah. Akhir nya mereka sampai di kelas mereka, ada yang bingung kenapa mereka sekelas? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka sekian dari banyak orang yang dibilang JENIUS, bukan berarti mempunyai wajah tampan tidak mempunyai otak yang encer

"aiisshhh... mereka masih berisik seperti biasanya, bahkan hari ini sepertinya makin cempreng saja" sang namja childis memulai percakapan setelah mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing

"ya begitulah mereka, itu artinya kita makin tampan kalau teriaknya makin cempreng hahahaha..." Yesung menanggapi candaan di pagi hari sang Lee Donghae, lain hal nya dengan namja yang paling muda ini dia hanya menanggapi dengan senyum yang sangat tipis malah lebih terlihat seperti seringai. Tidak lama kemudian masuk lah ketiga yeoja langganan mereka yang sering menemani mereka, mereka adalah Hyolin, Soyou, dan Bora ketiga yeoja ini adalah yeoja pilihan mereka bertiga. Karna mereka sudah menseleksi yeoja ini dan hasilnya mereka lah yang pantas menjadi **'KEKASIH PALSU'** mereka. Hey... mereka juga bukan yeoja murahan maka dari itu Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun memilih mereka, karena Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan yeoja murahan yang dengan senang hati membuka lebar selangkangan mereka untuk mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. Mereka suka wanita berkelas tapi juga 'nakal' seperti mereka

"pagi pangeran kura-kura ku, sepertinya kau makin tampan saja hum" sapa yang paling seksi dari mereka bertiga Hyolin dan duduk dipangukan Yesung karna namja itu memberi kode agar Hyolin duduk di pangkuannya

"pagi juga kucing imutku, hey... kau menyamakan ku dengan pangeran kodok? Jahat sekali kau ini" Yesung membalas sapaan manis dari Hyolin sambil mencubit gemas hidung Hyolin

"ya oppa ini masih pagi jangan bermesaraan di depan kami, merusak suasana pagi saja" protes Bora

"kalau aku saja hanya mencubit hidung Hyolin apa kabar dengan mu bora" balas Yesung, pasalnya posisi Bora dan Donghae seperti orang yang berboncengan di motor, Bora memeluk Donghae dari belakang dengan dagu yang ia taruh di pundak Donghae

" sudah lah hyung aku sedang menikmati tidur sementara ku, aku sudah cukup dengan teriakan yeoja-yeoja berisik tadi jangan menambah lagi" akhirnya kyuhyun buka suara juga sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu Soyou, menutup matanya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangan nya diperut Soyou

"kau bermain game sampai malam lagi atau kau pergi ke club? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini kyu" tanya Soyou, pasalnya Kyuhyun itu jarang sekali manja dengan Soyou, atau Kyuhyun manja dengan Soyou kalau ada maunya. Sepertinya pilihan kedua adalah yang tepat karna saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengendus leher Soyou

"sudah lama kita tidak bermain nae saengie" ya memang sepertinya pilihan kedualah yang tepat Kyuhyun bermanja-manja dengan Soyou karna memang ada maunya, sedangkan Soyou mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tentang **'bermain'.** Ya kalian bisa deskripsikan sendiri lah maksudnya.

"sehabis pulang sekolah besok aku free eunghh... dan hentikan jilatan mu dileher ku kyu bel sebentar lagi bunyi" jawab Soyou kesusahan karna sedari Kyuhyun bilang ingin **'bermain'** dengan Soyou hidung dan lidah Kyuhyun langsung bermain di leher Soyou

"baiklah aku akan bersabar sampai besok, cha...kembalilah kekelas belajarlah dengan baik" Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Soyou melumatnya sedikit sebelum Soyou berdiri dari bangku sebelah Kyuhyun, kebiasaan Kyuhyun sebelum Soyou masuk ke dalam kelas dan orang-orang yang melihatnya pun sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan pasangan ini.

.

.

.

 **POOL PARTY**

.

.

.

Kalau yang satu ini beda lagi dengan tiga namja tadi, bedanya adalah karna mereka yeoja tapi kelakuan nya sama dengan ketiga namja tadi. Mereka tiga yeoja yang memang diberi kelebihan oleh Tuhan wajah mereka yang cantik, tubuh mereka bak model Victoria Secret, dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah, dan masing-masing dari mereka mempunya talenta yang membuat siapa pun kaget dan membuat orang tercengang sambil berfikir _kemampuan mereka tidak sesuai dengan wajah mereka_ hey tidak taukah mereka kalau ada pepatah yang bilang kalau DON'T LOOK SOMEONE FROM THE COVER, ya... kalian pasti tau lah siapa ketiga yeoja ini.

Mereka adalah Kim Ryeowook, yeoja bertubuh kecil, berwajah imut, ya walaupun tingginya tidak semampai tapi dia mempunyai kemampuan yang membuat orang akan berdiri sambil tepuk tangan, SI SUARA EMAS, ya itulah julukan Ryeowook di sekolah nya yang memang sudah terbukti, dia menjadi ketua ekskul paduan suara. Selain bernyanyi Ryeowook juga pandai memainkan piano, bahkan tak jarang Ryeowook bernyanyi dengan piano nya. Selanjutnya ada si cerwet dari antara mereka bertiga, cerewet dan play girl, Lee Hyuk Jae atau panggilan terkenalnya Eunhyuk. Nah yang satu ini benar-benar bukan yeoja atau kalau bisa dibilang setengah yeoja setengah namja, ya begitulah karna sifatnya yang terlalu hyperaktif, tapi jangan melihat negative nya seorang Eunhyuk dia adalah ketua ekskul dance, wahhhh... benar-benar kalau melihat Eunhyuk sedang ngedance seperti bukan Eunhyuk karna kharisma nya langsung berbeda kalau Eunhyuk sudah ada di lantai dansa.

Satu lagi, si primadona sekolah ini yang penggemarnya juga tidak kalah dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk, tapi yang ini memang banyak sekali penggemarnya bahkan dari luar sekolah mereka pun ada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja yang kata para namja utusan para malaikat, karna kecantikannya yang di atas rata-rata dari yeoja mana pun, apalagi kemampuan yang satu ini. Kemampuan yang kebanyakan di geluti oleh para namja, Martial Arts, ya kalian tidak salah baca maupun salah dengar kok. Menurut kabar yang beredar di sekolah Sungmin pernah menghajar seorang preman yang mau melecehkannya, malah Sungmin menghajar preman itu hampir mati kalau polisi tidak segera datang, karna warga sekitar yang melihat keributan disana.

Balik lagi pada ketiga yeoja ini, kelakuan tiga yeoja ini sama seperti para namja yang author kenalkan saat pertama kali, malah sebanding. Klub malam, minuman beralkhol, dan _seks_ dalah makanan mereka sejak mereka memasuki masa-masa percobaan atau yang umum adalah masa dimana seorang remaja sedang mencari jati dirinya, atau kalau masih bingung juga masa-masa SMA.

Sekarang ketiga yeoja ini sedang duduk manis di bangku kelas mereka, mengabaikan tatapan lapar para namja penggemar mereka, jangan lupakan mulut mereka yang menganga lebar hampir meneteskan air liur nya bahkan sudah ada yang menetes.

"huft... bagaimana ini aku sudah tidak boleh ke club lagi oleh appa ku. Hahhh... kenapa harus ada ujian yang menyebalkan itu, tanpa ujian pun aku akan diterima di Seoul University" keluh sang yeoja paling hyperaktif aka Eunhyuk

"ya percaya diri sekali kau monyet! Dari kemarin yang aku dengar dari mulut jelek mu itu hanya keluhan mu yang tidak di perbolehkan appa mu pergi ke club, apa tidak kesana sekali saja kau akan mati? Paling yang ada di otak mu hanya bercumbu, bercumbu, dan bercumbu, huh... dasar PLAY GIRL" jawab Ryewoo, pasal nya kuping nya sudah panas mendengar keluhan Eunhyuk yang bilang kalau dia sudah tidak diperbolehkan keluar malam di tambah less yang membosankan, itu sih menurut Eunhyuk.

"ya pendek diam kau! Memang kau sendiri tidak, huh? Siapa yang dua bulan lalu hapir dibawa ke hotel oleh ahjushi-ahjushi mesum huh? Kalau tidak ada aku dan Minnie mungkin kau sekarang sudah hamil bahkan sudah dicampakan oleh ahjushi itu" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah sengitnya, pasalnya kejadian dua bulan lalu adalah kejadian paling parah dari kelakuan nakal mereka. Pada saat dua bulan lalu mereka bertiga dijebak oleh seorang bar tender yang ternyata sudah di sogok oleh sekumpulan ahjushi _"yang kurang dibelai oleh istri mereka"_ , bar tender itu memasukan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryewook.

Ya walaupun obat perangsang itu berdosis rendah tapi sangat sensitif sekali reaksinya terhadap tubuh Ryewook, padahal saat itu mereka baru sampai club malam langganan mereka di distrik Gangnam, tiba-tiba seorang bar tender itu menawarkan minuman gratis dan bilang kalau dia sedang mencoba resep minuman baru yang di rancang nya sendiri. Dan itu bohong ternyata sekumpulan ahjushi _"yang kurang dibelai oleh istri mereka"_ sudah mengintai mereka dari sebulan yang lalu.

Dan bodoh nya Ryewook langung saja percaya apa yang dikatakan sang bar tender, tanpa pikir panjang Ryewook langung menghabiskanya, di dalam otak nya lumayan minuman gratis kapan lagi apalagi saat itu Ryewook memang sedang haus. Berfikir kenapa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak langsung meminumnya karna mereka berdua sibuk dengan mendengarkan musik yang sedang dimainkan DJ jadi tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang bar tender. Dan setelah minum minuman yang sudah dicampurkan obat perangsang dosis rendah itu Ryewook langsung turun kelantai dansa disusul Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak tau kalau obat yang di campurkan keminuman Ryewook sudah bereaksi dari ritme gerakan Ryewook yang sedang meliak-liukkan badannya yang makin menggila karna badannya yang terasa panas.

Yang ada dipikiran Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saat itu mungkin Ryewook sedang terbawa suasana musik pada saat itu, dan mereka juga tidak menyadari kalau salah satu dari ahjushi itu sudah menyusul mereka ke lantai dansa dan mulai merape tubuh Ryewook. Ternyata ahjushi itu juga sudah mengintai Ryewook dari jauh jadi ahjushi itu tau kalau obat perangsang nya sudah bereaksi.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kalau Ryewook dalam keadaan bahaya mereka malah makin terbawa suasana club dan Ryewook yang makin menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan sensual yang diterimanya, bahkan tangan ahjusshi itu sudah berani tangan yang kiri digunakan utuk meremas payudara Ryewook dan yang kanan sudah mengelus klitoris Ryewook yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah

"euuhhnngghhh... terus ahh... lebih keras.. emhh..." leguh Ryewook, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang menyentuhnya dengan sensual, sang ahjushi menerima respon tersebut makin menaikan intensitas sentuhannya.

"kita lanjutkan di hotel saja ya chagi tidak enak kalau di sini" kata sang ahjushi yang sudah horny dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryewook. Agak lama Sungmin dan Eunhyuk untuk menyadari Ryewook yang sudah tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka mulai panik masalah nya dari antara mereka bertiga yang paling 'polos' adalah Ryewook, dia memang sering ke club malam tapi hanya sebatas dugem dan minum itu saja

"oh my God we were in trouble Min, dimana Ryewook?" sungguh Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Ryewook dan dia tidak akan memaaf kan diri nya sendri kalau sampai terjadi apa dengan Ryewook, Sungmin juga sebenarnya panik tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"kau periksa gelas minumannya aku cari di toilet" sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti apa yang di instruksikan Sungmin, untuk apa memeriksa bekas gelas minuman Ryewook? Itu pun kalau belum dibersihkan bar tender lain. Sungmin sedang mencari Ryewook di setiap bilik kamar mandi wanita tapi hasilnya nihil Ryewook tidak ada di toilet, lalu dimana Ryewook? Sungmin hampir saja terpeleset jika dirinya tidak menseimbangkan diri untuk berpegangan pada dinding, Eunhyuk mengagetkanya dengan muka pucatnya

"ada apa Hyukie-ya, tidak ada yang anehkan dengan minumannyakan?" Sungmin sungguh panik melihat muka pucat nya Eunhyuk

"Min... minuman yang di minum Ryewook tadi sudah dicampur obat perangsang dan bukan hanya di minuman Ryewook tapi kita juga Min" marah? Sangat Sungmin sangat marah dan langsung keluar menemui bodyguard yang selalu menemani mereka kemana pun

"cari Ryewook di hotel atau motel dekat sini kalau tidak ketemu juga cari sampai kepenjuru korea, cepat!" perintah Sungmin. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak hanya berdiam diri saja mereka juga ikut mencari Ryewook.

Setelah kurang lebih 3 jam Sungmin mendapat kabar dari bodyguard nya kalau Ryewook sudah ditemukan. Pada saat Ryewook ditemukan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya meringis dengan keadaan Ryewook tubuh yang hampir telanjang, lipstik nya yang sudah blepotan, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, persis seperti gadis yang hampir diperkosa tapi kelihatannya memang seperti itu. Untung saja bodygurd Sugmin bergerak cepat kalau terlambat sedikit maka terjadilah.

Sejak saat itu Ryewook sangat berhati-hati dengan yang namanya minuman gratis dari orang yang belumpernah ditemuinya pengecualian untuk penggemarnya di sekolah, dan untuk ahjushi _"yang kurang dibelai oleh istri mereka"_ itu sekarang sudah dihabisi oleh bodyguardnya Sungmin, biar tau rasa.

Uhhh mengingat itu Ryewook begidik takut, karna pada saat itu Ryewokk setengah sadar.

"sudah jangan mengingat kejadian itu lagi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, aku malah malas untuk membahasnya lagi. Yang terpenting kita fokus dulu dengan ujian akhir kita supaya kita bisa satu kampus kan sangat menyenangkan iya kan? Dan apa yang kau bilang barusan Hyuk Jae aku juga pendek!" akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suara indahnya yang membuat para penggemarnya histeris.

"ahh kau benar Minnie"

"ahh... tapi kan Ryewook lebih pendek dari mu Min" tepat setelah pembicaraan mereka yang _rumpi_ bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran dan ilmu-ilmu yang berguna akan mereka terima.

.

.

.

.

 **POOL PARTY**

.

.

.

.

 _ **TEEET...TEET...**_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, bunyi yang sangat di istimewakan para siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah disini, kalau murid disini bilang itu adalah suara 'terompet dewi keberuntungan' karna mampu mengembaliakan mood para murid yang tegang. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini, pada saat istirahat tadi eomma nya menyuruh nya untuk langsung pulang karna ada sesuatu yang penting dan ini tidak bisa dibantah, kalau tidak _**DEVIL QUEEN**_ ini akan melenyapkan game dan video yadong nya.

Bisa gawat kalau kedua barang itu dilenyapkan, dunianya akan hambar seperti sayur yang tidak di garami, bahkan rencana nya yang akan hang out bersama Yesung dan Donghae dibatalkan, ini demi kesenjangan kehidupannya.

"aishh... ini tidak adil ancaman nya selalu saja sama, supaya aku tidak berkutik" setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh Kyuhyun, yang tadi di ancam oleh eomma nya sampai di rumahnya yang ya... bisa kita bilang mewah, sangat mewah malah, Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"selamat datang tuan muda, tumben sudah sampai?" tanya tuan kang kepala pelayan keluarga Cho, bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun lahir tuan Kang sudah bekerja di keluarganya.

"iya eomma menyuruhku pulang cepat, hey... maksud ahjushi apa? Ahjushi menyindirku ya" siapa yang tidak tau dengan kelakuan tuan mudanya, yang kalau pulang sekolah tidak langsung pulang tapi mampir entah kemana, pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, atau kalau tidak ada tuan dan nyonya besar atau appa dan eomma Kyuhyun, pasti tuan mudanya membawa Soyou yang mereka ketahui adalah kekasih sang tuan muda, padahal kenyataan hanya kekasih _KTP_ saja.

"eomma dimana ahjushi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya

"nyonya besar ada di ruang keluarga bersama tuan besar, menuggu tuan muda datang" jawab tuan Kang sopan

"ada appa? Appa tidak bekerja apa mengambil pulang cepat?" heran tidak biasanya appa nya pulang cepat masalahnya appanya menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas.

"saya juga kurang tau tuan muda" jawab tuan Kang lagi, tapa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan melihat eomma dan appanya yang sedang mengobrol entah membicarakan apa, Kyuhyun juga tidak mau tau.

"ada apa eomma menyuruh ku pulang cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point dengan tangan yang di masukan kekantong celana seragamnya, sang eomma yang melihat anaknya sudah pulang menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dahulu.

"duduk lah dulu Kyu ada yang eomma dan appa bicarakan" tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan kedua orang tuanya persis seperti orang yang sedang disidang.

"begini appa langsung saja karna appa tau kau orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, kau tau paman Lee rekan bisnis appa sejak dulu? Nah dia mempunyai anak perempuan kalau tidak salah ia seumuran dengan mu, appa dan eomma sepakat untuk menjadoh kan dengan mu, itu fotonya" jelas sang kepala keluarga sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada diatas meja dengan dagunya, Kyuhyun dari tadi juga tidak menyadari kalau ada foto seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum imutnya, dan bibir shape M nya yang menggoda. **'hmmm... ini akan jadi menarik, sepertinya dia anak yang polos, akan kucari tau tentang dia'** ada seringai mengerikan pada saat Kyuhyun berfikir seperti itu. Orang tua Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun saling berpandangan takut Kyuhyun tidak mau menerima pertunangan ini.

Khawatir? Tentu saja Kyuhyun masih sangat muda, masih ingin bebas dan memilih kehidupannya sendiri mana mau Kyuhyun menjalani pertunangan ini dengan terikat dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya.

"bagaimana Kyu? Ah... nama nya Lee Sungmin, kalau appa tidak salah?" tanya tuan Cho memastikan.

"baiklah akan ku coba appa, sepertinya ini akan menarik"

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah akhirnya sequelnya selesai readers, hayo... siapa yang nungguin sequelnya ini udah aku bikinin ya sesuai janji hari senin publish, tapi yang this is crazy aku cari idenya dulu ya di google *maksudnya di otak saya ini* kalo suka plis banget tinggalkan jejak kalian REVIEW ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

POOL PARTY sequel

 **GS ! OOC ! KYUMIN ! NC ! DLDR ! Rated M !**

 **Yang masih di bawah umur harap menjauh**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Donghae

Hyorin Sistar

Bora Sistar

Soyou Sistar

 **ANY ELSE**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **READERS. SARANGHEYOOOOOOOOO...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang merasuki namja tampan satu ini, sedari rumah sampai sekolah iya selalu memamerkan senyum menawanya yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan sama sekali disekolah, entah lah apa yang ada di pikiran namja tampan itu tapi yang jelas mood nya sedang sangat baik, sampai kedua teman setia nya yang memperhatikannya bergidik ngeri jangan-jangan ada malaikat yang masuk kedalam tubuh nya jadi nya dia bisa menampilkan senyum mmenawan nya itu.

"ya Kyu bisa kah kau hentikan konyol mu itu? Kau membuatku takut dan mual secara bersamaan" Donghae, namja itu mulai bosan melihat senyuman konyol yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan seharian ini dan membuat fans Kyuhyun makin menjerit tidak jelas karna melihat pangeran mereka tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"iya, kau tidak salah makan kan? Coba ku cek dulu... ahh kau tidak mengalami gejala akan gila Kyu, jadi apa yang membuatmu senyum sepanjang hari eoh?" tanya Yesung yang juga sudah muak melihat Kyuhyun terus tersenyum.

"ya hyung jauhkan tangan kotor mu dari kening indah ku, hmmmm...apa ya yang membuat ku begini?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaruh jari telunjuk nya di dagu pura-pura tidak tau dan itu membuat rasa penasaran kedua hyung nya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"ayolah Kyu beri tau kami, apa kau baru mendapat mobil keluaran terbaru? Atau ahhh... jangan bilang kau semalam ke club tidak mengajak kami dan kau meniduri seorang perawan? Dan astaga berarti kau sudah bukan perjaka lagi Kyu, astaga! Kau melangkahiku?" Donghae heboh sendiri dengan dugaan nya sendiri, hell pergi malam saja sudah dibrondong dengan berbagai macam pertanyaannya dari Heechul aka eomma nya apalagi meniduri gadis perawan bisa dihukum kebiri Kyuhyun oleh Heechul.

"ya hyung! yang benar saja, sekarang saja aku keluar malam saja sudah di introgasi oleh eomma seperti pencuri apalagi meniduri seorang perawan" jawab Kyuhyun yang menegakan posisi duduknya di kantin sekolah karna sekarang jam istirahat.

"lalu apa yang membuat mu tersenyum sepanjang hari dan membuat para fansmu makin berteriak tidak jelas?" Yesung menengahi mereka sebelum pertengkaran berlanjut.

"kau tau hyung, aku dijodohkan" kening Yesung dan Donghae langsung berkerut, mereka bingung biasanya bila orang di jodohkan akan menolak dan mood nya akan buruk, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka yang dijodoh kan orang tua mereka akan mengurung diri dikamar, tidak mau makan, dan berakhir dengan bunuh diri, oke abaikan itu terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi Kyuhyun lihat, bahkan dia terus tersenyum sepanjang hari ini bahkan tak jarak ada kekehan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"lalu? Kami tidak mengerti maksud mu Kyu, apa hubungan nya senyum- senyum sendiri seperti orang gila dengan perjodohan?" tanya Donghae bingung karna Kyuhyun belum juga melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"sabar hyung, aku di jodoh kan dengan putri keluarga Lee, orang terkaya ke dua setelah keluarga ku, eomma dan appa berencana untuk menjodohkan ku dengan putri keluarga Lee dan kalian tau?" Donghae dan Yesung yang pada dasarya memang sudah penasaran sekali sampai mencondongkan tubuh nya dekat Kyuhyun demi mendengar kelanjutan Kyuhyun.

"ya! Jauh kan muka kalian! Sabar hyung aku akan melanjutkannya... kalian tau sepertinya aku mempunyai mangsa baru, karna pada saat eomma dan appa meminta persetujuan ku mereka menyerahkan sebuah foto putri keluarga Lee dan kalian tau dia manis dan cantikkkkkkk... sekali bahkan polos, maksudku mukanya polos" jawab Kyuhyun disertai seringai khasnya pada saat mengingat wajah Sungmin difoto kemarin.

"apa kau sudah tau namanya? Sekolah dimana? Dan informasi lainya?" hey... disini yang dijidohkan Kyuhyun tapi kenapa Donghae dan Yesung yang ingin tau sekali.

"jelas saja aku tau, namanya Lee Sungmin, tapi kalau masalah ia bersekolah dimana dan informasi lainya aku sedang menyuruh orang ku untuk mencari tau se-mu-a tentangnya" sambil menekankan kata semua, Yesung dan Donghae yang mendengar itu terlihat kagum. Tidak lama setelah mereka membicarakan Sungmin datanglah ketiga yeoja langganan mereka dan lansung bergelayut manja di pasangan masing-masing.

"kalian membicarakan apa sepertinya seru sekali?" tanya Bora yang sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

"kita membicarakan Kyuhyun"

"memangnya ada apa degan mu Kyu?" tanya Soyou.

"Kyuhyun di jodohkan dengan keluarga Lee" bukanya Kyuhyun yang menjawab malah Yesung yang menyahut, Soyou yang mendengar itu sontak membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang menganga.

"really? Setau ku keluarga Lee hanya mempunyai satu putri, kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Sungmin dan kelakuannya sama seperti kita, suka club malam" wow... ini kejutan untuk Kyuhyun, WHAT!? Apa yang Soyou bilang? Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar kan? Muka sepolos itu suka _dugem_?

Reaksi Yesung dan Donghae sama seperti Kyuhyun shock, tapi yang paling shock disini adalah Kyuhyun.

"tapi bagaimana bisa? Mukanya bahkan kelewat polos" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya setelah rasanya shock nya hilang.

"itulah yang menjadi senjatanya, kelihatannya saja mukanya polos tapi tetap night club is number one for her" jawab Soyou sambil memakan pesanan yang dipesanya.

"tapi dari mana kau tau?" sekarang giliran Yesung yang bertanya.

"jelas kami tau, kami sering bertemu di club yang sama di Gangnam, tapi belakangan ini kami jarang melihatnya mungkin karna mempersiapkan ujian akhir dan tes masuk perguruan tinggi" sahut Hyorin yang menyeruput jus jeruk nya. Jadi Soyou, Hyorin, dan Bora sudah tau seluk beluk Sungmin?

"jadi kalian sudah tau semua seluk beluk Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun, hell... tau begini ia semalam menelpon Soyou dan menceritakan tentang perjodohan ini dari pada buang-buang uang untuk menyuruh orang suruhannya mencari tau tentang Sungmin, lebih baik ia kehabisan pulsa dari pada membuang uang untuk mengorek informasi. Bukannya pelit tapi memang begitu kenyataanya, ya... tak sadarkah kau Kyuhyun kalau selama ini kau juga membuang uang dengan _dugem_.

"tidak semua Kyu oppa" jawab Bora dengan aegyo yang di buat-buat.

"maksud mu Bora?"

"nanti kau juga mengetahuinya sendiri, kami ingin kembali kekelas bell masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi bye boys" mereka bertiga pun meninggal kan Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"aku semakin penasaran dengan Sungmin apa lagi yang tersembunyi di muka polosnya?" gumam Kyuhyun dan kembali kekelas karna bell berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi.

.

.

 **POOL PARTY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang berbeda di kediaman keluarga Lee, pasalnya putri satu-satunya keluarga mereka sedang merajuk karena kedua orangtua nya akan meninggalkannya satu bulan, bayangkan dia ditinggal sendirian di rumah ya walaupun ada maid dan penjaga rumah tapi tetap saja. Apalagi minggu depan adalah ujian akhirnya.

"maaf kan eomma ya Minnie, eomma harus ikut appa ke paris" Leeteuk aka eomma nya sudah membujuk Sungmin dari semalam pada saat mereka makan malam dan Sungmin langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan mengunci kamar sampai sekarang, Leeteuk bahkan sudah mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Sungmin dari tadi dan belum ada jawaban dari dalam, Leeteuk tidak tenang kalau begini caranya ia akhirnya menemui sang suami yang menunggu nya dari tadi di ruang tamu lengkap dengan dua koper besar.

"bagaimana? Minnie mau keluar dan mengijinkan?" tanya Kangin yang melihat wajah murung istrinya pada saat menuruni tangga.

"dia belum mau keluar, menjawab panggilan ku saja tidak, bagaimana ini Kangin-ah? Apa aku tidak usah ikut saja?" jawab Leeteuk khawatir.

"hhmmm... aku juga bingung yeobo. Ahh... begini saja kita iming-imingi dengan barang kesukaan nya bagaimana?" solusi Kangin, Sungmin ini anaknya gampang sekali dirayu apalagi menyangkut barang-barang kesukaanya.

"ah... kau benar yeobo baiklah aku naik lagi dan membujuknya kembali" Leeteuk kembali ke lantai dua menuju kamar Sungmin dan kembali mengetuk pintu putri kesayangannya.

"Minne-ah, bagaimana kalau tas Chanel Keluaran terbaru untuk oleh-oleh mu?" tawar Leeteuk, Sungmin yang didalam dan sedari tadi mendengar bujuk rayu eomma nya langsung membulatkan matanya, **'astaga! Tas Chanel keluaran terbaru untuk ku? Dan tas itu memang ada di paris dan hanya memproduksi 5 tas saja'** ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian Leeteuk mendengar kunci pintu yang di buka oleh Sungmin dari dalam, benarkan Sungmin akan tergiur dengan tawaranya.

"benarkah? Eomma tidak bohongkan? Baiklah eomma dan appa boleh pergi tapi saat pulang nanti tas Chanel sudah ada di tangan" jawab Sungmin dengan muka sumringah nya, Leeteuk yang mendengar itu langsung bernafas lega dan mencium pipi Sungmin.

"itu pasti sayang, jadi eomma dan appa boleh pergi sekarang?" Leeteuk memastikan.

"iya tapi jangan lupakan tas Chanel nya ya?"

"iya Minnie eomma tersayang, tidak mau mengantar eomma?"

"tidak, Minnie mau tidur lagi hari ini kan akhir pekan, eomma dan appa hati-hati di jalan ya" Sungmin langsung membalikan badanya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali mengunci pintu untuk kembali tidur, Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu turun ke bawah untuk menemui suaminya.

"bagaimana Minnie mengijinkan?" tanya Kangin antisipasi, Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman menawanya.

"ya sudah ayo kita berengkat nanti kita telat" ajak Leeteuk untuk segera pergi. Mereka sudah didalam mobil duduk dengan nyaman sampai Leeteuk mengagetkan Kangin.

"astaga! Kangin-ah kita lupa memberitau Minnie"

"memberi tau tentangg apa?" tanya Kangin.

"astaga! Kangin-ah kau belum terlalu tuakan? Ingat perjodohan Minnie dengan putra keluarga Cho, kita lupa menceritakan dan memberitaunya, ahh... bagaimana ini?" Leeteuk mulai panik.

"aku kira kau sudah menceritakanya, nanti saja pada saat kita pulang dari Paris baru kita memberi tau uri Minnie" jawab Kangin menenangkan.

"ya sudah kalau begitu" dan mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa tau kecerobohan mereka akan berujung _dunia kenikmatan_ yang akan dirasakan oleh Sungmin.

.

.

 **POOL PARTY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terakhir ujian pun datang, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa di seluruh kota Seoul, ini adalah hari penghujung mereka mengerjakan soal-soal yang membuat mereka ingin mencopot kepala mereka untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang sudah mulai berasap.

 _ **TEET...**_

Bel tanda waktu untuk segera menselesaikan soal telah berbunyi sebagian dari mereka ada yang lansung memasang ekspresi senang karna waktu dua jam yang diberikan sudah habis, ada yang memasang wajah murung karna tidak mengerjakan soal dengan baik dan takut tidak lulus, tapi ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja. Seperti ketiga namja tampan pangeran sekolah ini tampang mereka justru datar tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan tanpa beban setelah melewati lima hari masa-masa sulit mengerjakan soal.

Mereka baru inigin meninggalkan kelas tapi suara ketua kelas mereka mengintrupsi mereka untuk keluar dari kelas.

"aku ada pengumuman" mulai sang ketua kelas pada saat kelasnya sudah kondusif.

"begini, aku mendapat undangan dari even orgenizer ternama. Mereka mengundang kita untuk merayakan ujian akhir kita dan..." sang ketua kelas menggantungkan kalimat dan membuat seisi kelas penasaran.

"dan ini bukan undangan resmi dari sekolah, seluruh kelas juga pasti sudah memberitaukan tentang ini jika ada memberitau pihak sekolah maka habis lah kita, jadi aku harap tidak ada yang membocorkan tentang ini" ancam sang ketua kelas, ketiga namja yang mendengarkan itu langsung menyeringai senang, wow... party is going on.

"ya ketua kelas, aku ingin bertanya kapan acara itu diselenggarakan?" tanya seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sangat tertarik.

"ah iya aku melupakan itu, acaranya besok karna menurut even orgenizernya besok adalah waktu yang pas untuk menyelenggarakan acara ini karena besok adalah akhir pekan dan satu lagi kalian yang yeoja harus memakai bikini dan para namja kalian hanya diperbolehkan memakai celana renang saja atau celana boxer, pengumuman cukup, terima kasih" jawab sang ketua kelas dan setelah itu seisi ruang kelas ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang bersorak senang melupakan ujian mereka dan ketiga namja tadi, Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke cafe dekat sekolah untuk membicarakan acara besok.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di cafe dekat sekolah mereka, Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk dipojok dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Kemudian memesan beberapa cemilan dan minuman, dan sepertinya yang paling tua memulai pembicaraannya.

"bagaimana apakah kalian akan datang?" tanya yesung sambil menyerupu hot latte nya.

"kalau aku _sih_ ayo saja, karna sudah lama aku tidak olahraga malam dan siapa tau juga aku menemukan yeoja cantik dan seksi kan lumayan heheheh" jawab Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu Kyu?"

"baiklah aku ikut, lagi pula akhir pekan ini appa dan eomma tidak ada dirumah mereka akan pergi ke Belgia pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak mau jadi namja berjamur karna menghabiskan akhir pekan dirumah" jawab Kyuhyun.

"apa kita harus mengajak ketiga yeoja kita?" tanya Yesung.

"tidak usah hyung nanti mereka merepotkan, aku malas kalau mereka sudah berulah" jawab Donghae dengan tampang yang malas.

"benar tidak usah mengajak mereka" setuju Yesung

"baiklah, kita sepakat untuk pergi sudah lama kita tidak party karna soal-soal laknat itu" jawab Donghae yang tiba-tiba langsung bersemangat, pastilah mereka bersemangat karna sebentar lagi mereka akan merasakan nikmatnya dunia.

.

.

 **POOL PARTY**

.

.

.

.

Undangan even orgenizer ini tak hanya menggemparkan sekolah Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Donghae tapi juga menggemparkan sekolah ketiga yeoja seksi ini. Yups... sekarang mereka sedang main di rumah Sungmin yang sepi karna ditinggal orang tuanya, dan Sungmin sendiri yang meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk main kerumah mereka untuk membahas **POOL PARTY** mereka besok.

"hahh... kenapa ketua kelas baru memberitau kita, harusnya kan dari jauh-jauh hari kalau begini caranya kan aku tidak sempat beli bikini baru?" yeoja yang paling cerewet memulai pembicaraannya dan mengeluarkan pikiran yang mengganjalnya.

"astaga, Hyukie kau kan sudah banyak memiliki bikini seksi" jawab yeoja yang mempunyai suara emas itu.

"iya juga _sih_ , tapi kan kalau punya bikini baru akan lebih menyenangkan. Eh tapi bagaiman dengan kalian? Apa kalian berdua juga akan membeli bikini baru?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kalau aku ada bikini andalanku yang cuman aku pakai sekali, sepertinya aku akan pakai itu" jawab Sungmin sambil mengira-ngira.

"aku pakai yang biasa aku pakai saja, kala beli baru itu namanya pem-bo-ro-san" tekan Ryeowook untuk menyinggung Eunhyuk.

"ya kau menyinggungku? Lihat saja besok akau akan lebih seksi darimu"

"hah.. terserahlah" dan mereka pun berganti topik yang lain dan mengobrol sampai malam.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAAAAA AKU TELAT SEHARI UPDATENYA MIANHAE READERS. soalnya aku lagi banyak kerjaan blom lagi nanya sana sini yg punya lowongan kerja maaf ya, kyak nya chap ini JELEK BANGET DEHHH... soalnya ceritanya nggantung, next chap itu party nya ya.**

 **itu udah di jelasin ya kenapa Minnie engga tau soal perjodohannya soal nya yg di oneshoot Minnie engga tau kalau mereka di jodohin, mungkin next chap juga ada part HAEHYUK dan partnya YEWOOK kalo otak aku lgi engga buntu ide ya.**

 **buat yang nungguin this is crazy sabar ya, aku lagi cari edi *eh maksudnya ide heheheh DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
